


【郭得友/严颂声+张显宗】好借好还-05

by shark_pond



Series: 咸吃小范淡操心 [25]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Series: 咸吃小范淡操心 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598779
Kudos: 12





	【郭得友/严颂声+张显宗】好借好还-05

郭得友想不明白的事儿多了。人中龙凤不明白官场与政治的弯弯绕绕，也不懂国民党内部各大派系之间的争斗。  
但是没什么关系，不管是严颂声、肖正国，还是唐山海，到了这破破烂烂的龙王庙里，都是到了可以全身心休憩的地方。至于张显宗，他本就是个死人，与他有关的一切都过去好几年，浮萍一叶，全系在郭得友身上。  
床上两个娇娇都是行伍出身，作息规律，白天睡觉最多两个小时。不一会儿严颂声便悠悠转醒，轻轻起身后，见张显宗将被子踢到一边，被鞭子撑开的雌穴溢出淫水打湿大腿，连带着丝绸床单都湿了一片。  
定睛一看，鞭子还是他的。  
严颂声有些不满，却也没说什么。  
郭得友听见他起身，也爬上去横在两人中间，将严颂声一抱。  
“屁股疼不疼？”他低声问。  
严颂声脸一红：“……不疼了。”  
“下回还敢不敢？”  
“再敢，还挨鞭子不成？”严颂声道，“你起来，我要下去。”  
“你累着了，这两天就在这儿睡，床上软和，总比我那屋里舒服。”郭得友道，“这床够咱们三个人睡……”说罢，他觉得不太好。严颂声这样，还让他跟张显宗一起睡。  
严颂声仿佛知道他想什么，到底没推拒，只叹了口气，说：“你睡中间。”  
郭得友忙凑上去亲他安抚：“自然，我睡中间，不偏不倚，谁也碍不着谁。”  
这点动静把张显宗也吵醒了，他见严颂声在，也不说话，只夹着腿，好像羞耻心起来一点。郭得友估摸这会儿他该把精液吸收完，遂亲完严颂声，就去掰他那双又长又直的腿。  
“乖乖，把鞭子取出来，你那儿多嫩，磨坏了不好。”  
说着也不由张显宗分说，硬是将腿分开，手指勾着鞭子外头一圈，扯了出来。  
严颂声本不欲看，只是他原本朝向张显宗，这会儿转头反而太过刻意，也就硬着头皮瞧。  
张显宗雌穴本生得小，肉唇也薄，被小河神肏久了，竟然发育起来，两片光滑无毛的肥厚阴唇裹着甜蜜多汁的洞口，这会儿洞口里徐徐抽出卷起的黑色皮鞭，甬道一时不能合拢，从里头流出更多水。小河神见了心疼，自然埋头替他用唇舌抚慰一番，咂弄有声，倒把严颂声看得面红耳赤。  
郭得友床上欺凌起人来从不怜惜，做小伏低也是一流。肏多了严颂声，要给他舔一舔，都是严颂声觉得不好意思，一直没肯答应。  
但见张显宗被他弄得双目含泪的模样，像是很舒服。  
郭得友侍弄完了张显宗，又给他换条新内裤，才转身去漱口，继续回来照看另一个娇娇。  
龙王庙里这四位，来的时候都三灾六病的，平白把小河神照顾人的本事磨练出来。  
到晚上吃了点东西，张显宗因子宫里精气没散，也不饿，只拿着丁卯送来的番茄吃，严颂声则是被灌了一肚子补血煲汤。饭后替严颂声换过纱布，见伤口果然愈合，只是颜色新粉，怕摩擦流血，才继续包着。  
“这回住多久？”郭得友一边捆竹篾一边问严颂声。  
严颂声伸手去拿金银箔压的纸，被郭得友不轻不重一巴掌拍开。  
“严长官手上多少外寇血，杀气重，正气也重，你叠出来，烧了人家不敢受。”郭得友信口说道。  
严颂声就再没碰，只帮郭得友递细绳。  
他知道郭得友并不是这个意思。  
小河神忧心他碰了这些给死人用的东西又沾染不洁，平日放纸扎的房间都落锁，不让他自己进来。  
“兴许一直住下去。”严颂声道，“只不知道小河神肯不肯收我这住户。”  
郭得友抬头看着他笑：“严长官家里高门大户，吃穿用度不凡，我这小破庙，你肯来，我就肯要，况且……”  
他手指灵活，收好最后一处，一只纸马骨架已成，只等着明天白天裱糊。两人出去后，依旧挂上门锁。  
到院中见月色清朗，郭得友附在他耳边道：“你是我老婆，我不收你，难道让你跟野汉子跑了？”说罢搂着严颂声回去。张显宗正在看唐山海留下的书籍，见他们两个来了，懒洋洋的也不说话。  
严颂声换过睡衣，三人便大被同眠躺作一处。平日单独跟郭得友睡时，各有各的浪荡处，今天有他人在场就不好意思。郭得友睡到半夜觉得自己潜入深水，喘不过气来，一时惊醒发现两个人都手脚缠在自己身上。严颂声的奶子压住自己的胳膊，张显宗的内裤早被蹬去不知哪里，雌穴淫水滑腻沾在自己大腿上。他小心将被子盖好，又睡了过去。这回梦里不是潜入深水喘不过气了，倒是潜入深水，得见水下头两条美人鱼，一个奶子微微鼓起，另一个腹下肉口敞开，都长着一张脸。  
次日起来，严颂声与他同起，见胯间那物精神指天，严颂声便斜跪在脚踏上，张口含住。他的头发比之前长了一点，大抵养伤时候也没打理。郭得友揉着严颂声尖小下颌，又摸他喉咙。严长官脖颈细，这会儿里头塞了一根阴茎，分明鼓起来。  
严颂声抬眼看他，眼里水雾朦胧。  
郭得友有些忍不住，却记得早起精液得给张显宗吃，便狠心拔出来，探身取个茶盅。  
“用奶子试试。”小河神没羞没臊道，“早想玩玩了。”  
严颂声被他教得一样床上没廉耻，居然真的自己托着奶肉往中间，挤出一道沟壑，又把小河神的阴茎勉强夹住，一上一下蹭弄，龟头不时擦过丰润嘴唇，引得人前清高持正的严师座不时吐舌舔舐。  
郭得友待高潮时将盅子往顶上一扣，自己撸几下就射了许多进去，又端着盅子到张显宗鼻端，勾得人起来就发情。  
“乖乖，这可是严长官好生榨出来给你的。”小河神戏谑道，“可别浪费。”  
张显宗闻到精液气味，其实根本听不懂他在说什么，两腿夹在一处难耐磨蹭，舌尖舔一舔，立时跪坐在那儿就着郭得友的手小口喝。严颂声见着又是一阵兴奋与羞耻；被射进嘴里直接咽下去，与射进茶盅里一口一口喝，感觉又不一样。  
“啊……啊——”张显宗舔几下就张口让郭得友看自己嘴里，“好吃……”  
郭得友将茶盅举高一点，他就撑起身子舔。  
“乖乖，都说了是严长官榨出来的，该怎么办？”  
张显宗想了半日，又喝一口精液，才不情不愿道：“谢谢严师座。”  
他说完，郭得友就将茶盅给他，看他伸出艳红舌头一点一点舔干净，又回味不已。待过片刻，张显宗手中茶盅失力落下，小河神一把接住，却见张显宗躺在床上两腿分开，左手揉着充血的阴蒂，右手拉扯奶尖，口中淫叫不止。  
郭得友解释道：“他吃完精液就这样，消化时要丢好几次阴精，不必管他。”  
严颂声有些不放心，郭得友又说：“这会儿越碰他，他越敏感，不信你去戳他一指头。”  
严颂声自然不肯，郭得友遂把他抱起来，两腿夹着自己阴茎，让他用手抚摸龟头。严师座走前被玩也只是肏穴肏嘴罢了，这种亵玩几乎没有，要平常自然拒绝，可看着张显宗这样，反倒不想了。  
于是严师座双腿拢紧，两手握着硕大龟头，拇指在精孔抠弄几下，沾了一手前列腺液，又小心上下撸动。他只觉肛穴酥痒难耐，连屁股上被鞭打的痕迹也一阵一阵热辣辣的。  
郭得友手没闲着，绕过腋下，五指张开包住严颂声的奶子。若论奶肉丰盈，实则严颂声不如唐山海，但有趣处各不相同。小河神指缝夹着严师座的奶尖往上拉扯，待人呜咽出声，才松开让软肉弹回，一时又扯着向外。严颂声只觉自己撸动郭得友阴茎的动作全靠他掌控，肛穴酥麻感也越发强烈，过了没多久，竟是被郭得友玩奶子玩到后头高潮，今晨刚换的白棉布内裤湿了一大片。  
郭得友隔着军裤感到湿热，咬住严颂声耳朵，舔了舔早起没戴耳坠的两处耳洞。  
“怎么就泄了？”


End file.
